


年年有尤

by Lifugui



Category: 11 - Fandom, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom 尤东东 Top 井然, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifugui/pseuds/Lifugui





	年年有尤

01  
井然自从跟尤东东在一起后就很讨厌出差，特别是要出国，可是他喜欢看东东给他收拾行李，有时他确实是个自相矛盾的人。  
“现在中国是冬天，那法国也是冬天吧。”尤东东穿着一套树懒的连体睡衣，井然不太喜欢他穿连体睡衣因为很难脱，他费劲地从口袋里掏出了手机查了一下法国的天气。  
二月，外面还下着雪，屋里开了十足十的暖气，他俩就在卧室里。衣柜的门全部敞开，井然的皮箱被摊在地上，尤东东跪坐在地毯上盘算着要给井然带什么。  
井然坐在落地窗旁的躺椅上，笔记本电脑就放在双腿上，他在看设计稿，时不时还要分心看看尤东东在干什么。  
“啊，只有几度还是挺冷的。”尤东东噌的一下从地上起来跑到衣柜前，跑得时候屁股后面的树懒尾巴还跟着动了一下。“给你带这两件大衣怎么样?”  
井然抬头看了看，点了点头。  
“再带件羽绒服吧，你平常不用工作的时候穿。”尤东东把挑出的两件大衣丢在床上，又开始翻找适合的羽绒服。  
“这件黑色的怎么样?”尤东东拿着羽绒服在自己身前比划了一下。  
“嗯。”  
得到了井然的同意后尤东东立马开始把衣服塞皮箱里，嘴里还念叨着，“这件羊毛衫可以配你这件大衣，还有我之前给你买的领带正好能配你这件灰色的西装，唉我放哪了?”说着又起身跑到衣柜前蹲下，打开衣柜底下的抽屉一个一个地找，“唉!找到了。”  
尤东东举着领带在头上得意地摇了摇，后头便撞上井然含笑的双眼。  
“东东，过来。”井然把笔记本电脑放到一旁，对尤东东招了招手。  
尤东东屁颠屁颠地跑到井然跟前就被他伸手一把抱住，稳稳当当地坐着了他的大腿上。睡衣上的尾巴有些搁着井然，井然不由皱了皱眉，心想下次再也不让尤东东穿这种又难脱又容易搁着自己的睡衣了。  
“怎么了?”尤东东有些紧张地问。  
“没什么，”井然左手抱着尤东东的细腰，把下巴放在他的肩上，同时往尤东东空着的左手塞了一张卡。  
还没等尤东东拒绝，井然就在他耳边柔声解释道∶“原本是要给叔叔阿姨还有你买一些东西，但是出差命令来得突然，我没来得及准备。”  
关于钱的事情尤东东跟井然争吵过，他不喜欢井然给自己钱，这样太冷冰冰，他不喜欢。  
“收下好吗？”井然的声音近乎哀求。  
“嗯。”  
井然笑了笑，扭头在尤东东脸上亲了一下，“提前跟你说新年快乐。”  
02  
井然是凌晨四点半的飞机，两点的时候他就起身了，尽管他动作已经尽量放得轻柔，怀里的人还是醒了。  
“井然，”尤东东拉着井然的衣角，“我送你。”  
井然无声地笑了，对方声音听起来就没睡醒，两只眼睛也还迷迷糊糊地闭着。  
“不用了，”井然轻轻拍了拍他的后背，贴着他的耳朵说∶“你继续睡吧。”  
“不行!我要送你。”尤东东说着就要强撑着起来，井然没办法只好俯身把他抱起来去洗漱。  
刷牙洗脸穿衣服全是井然在伺候，尤东东连眼睛都睁不开了，他实在是太困了。  
直到出门时尤东东才被迫睁开眼睛，因为井然一手拖着行李箱，怕一只手牵不住尤东东会摔。  
井然叫了辆出租车，上了车车里的暖气逼着尤东东直打哈欠，最后直接靠着井然睡着了。井然看着沉睡的尤东东，倒有些后悔把他带出来，只能心疼地吻了吻尤东东的头顶。  
虽然尤东东睡了一路，但是到了机场时也是困得迷迷糊糊，全凭着井然牵着他。  
直到井然进安检前，在他唇上亲了一下，说∶“我走了，回去好好休息。”尤东东都还是懵的，他那还没睡醒地大脑还没意思到自己应该开始不舍了，于是他半睁着眼睛点了点头。  
等尤东东回到家里倒在双人床的时候，心里的不舍才一点点蔓延开来，占据他整个身体。他还是很困，却被这份不舍难过的心情折磨得睡不着觉，干脆就起来收拾收拾屋子。  
井然的房子原本都已白色为主，后来尤东东来了，带了很多与房子不搭的东西，灯也大多数被换成了比较温馨的黄色灯泡。  
尤东东收拾完后也已经临近中午了，他揣着井然给的卡出门吃了个饭，又去给爸妈买了些东西。刷卡的时候仅是卡里的余额都把他吓了一跳，幸好是自己出来买的礼物，不然按照井然给的数目，不知道要买多贵的。  
东西也买了，明天就是大年三十了，尤东东想着自己也很久没回家了，井然又出差，干脆回爸妈那里多住几天了。  
晚上尤东东踩着饭点到了家，尤妈开的门，刚见到尤东东便开心地埋怨道∶“回家还买那么多东西干嘛。”  
尤东东一边换鞋一边解释∶“这些都是井然准备的，他临时有事出差了就没能来。”  
听到是井然买的，尤妈嘴角上扬就没多说什么。  
饭桌上一向严肃的尤爸问起了井然，“井然什么时候回来，我们上次那盘棋还没下完呢。”  
“说不准，他说可能要一个星期。”  
尤爸主动往尤东东碗里夹了块红烧肉，“你们的事情也该定了吧?”  
尤东东夹红烧肉的手一滞，红了脸，“快了吧。”  
不知道为何，尤东东突然有点想井然。  
03  
大年三十那天尤东东是被尤妈叫起来的，家里来了亲戚，叫他带带小孩。  
白天他带着亲戚家的小孩画画看动画片，晚上又带着去玩了仙女棒看了烟花，回到家洗了个澡电视里已经开始唱难忘今宵。  
他走到阳台上，犹豫了一下，外边全是炮竹的声音，电视里的倒数传来。倒数到一的时候，他给井然打了电话，对方没接。  
可能在忙，尤东东有些失落的想。但还是给井然发了个信息∶新年快乐。  
第二天尤东东起床的第一件事就是看井然有没有回复，果然有。  
“新年快乐，今天太忙了没能看手机。”时间是早上六点半，尤东东知道法国跟中国差七个小时，这样算，井然忙到了晚上十一点半才有空回自己。一时之间也开心不起来了。  
又再家里待了三天，晚上尤东东帮尤妈择菜，择着择着就把好的菜叶丢到了垃圾桶里，把坏菜叶都到了菜篮里。  
“你这孩子，神游去哪了?”尤妈把烂菜叶挑出来，“想井然了?”  
尤东东就觉得这几天怪怪的，感觉少什么，听尤妈那么一说，他确定很想井然，而且想得心痒痒那种。  
“想他就去找他啊，”尤妈择着菜，看了一下若有所思的尤东东，“井然一个人在国外过年也挺孤单的。”  
于是在尤妈的鼓励下，尤东东订了机票去找井然。整个过程都很顺利，就是尤东东一心想着给井然惊喜，到了法国下了飞机他才发现自己根本不知道井然住哪，并且自己的英语很烂。  
尤东东下飞机时是法国时间晚上十点，他和他的皮箱不知该何去何从，这种无助感让他有些难受。只好拨通井然的电话，电话嘟了三声还没人接，尤东东有些想挂断的时候就听到了他想念已久的声音，“喂，东东怎么了。”  
“井然，”尤东东还是没忍住鼻头一酸，“我在法国的xxx机场，我不认识路，你能来接我吗?”  
“好，我马上过去。”井然几乎是立马回答。  
04  
井然赶到那里的时候就看到尤东东跟他的行李在路边，大概是冷的，尤东东低着头看着自己的影子，时不时跺了跺脚。  
他感受到车灯，抬头就看见井然下车朝自己走来，身上还穿着自己给他挑的黑色羽绒服，那张好看的脸笑意盈盈。  
尤东东不知道为什么突然就很想哭，心里及其渴望对方的温度，却在井然出现在欣喜得不知所措。他还在这种纠结的心情里时，井然就抱住了他。  
“怎么来了?”  
“我。。。。我妈说你一个人在国外挺孤单的。”尤东东有些扭捏地说。  
“那谢谢阿姨。”井然无声笑了笑。  
“不用，”尤东东把脸埋在井然怀里，“是用你给的钱买的机票。”  
“那也要谢谢阿姨。”井然拍了拍尤东东的头，放开他主动拉去了行李，又腾出一只手牵着尤东东。  
“其实。。。。”井然听见尤东东若有若无的声音，“其实是我想你了。”  
“那，谢谢你，我的东东。”井然把尤东东往怀里带，在他额头上亲亲吻了一下。  
尤东东的心悬了一路，他还是没缓过来，自己是怎么来到法国，是怎么到了井然身边。  
所幸洗了个澡后他开始真真切切地感受到了，他来找井然了。  
井然找了吹风机给他吹头发，“叔叔阿姨还好吗?”  
尤东东好像一只湿漉漉的小狗，井然吹头的手法很好，每次都能惹得他露出一副享受的表情。  
“好着呢，他们还问我们什么时候结婚。”尤东东舒服得忘乎所以，反应过来自己说了什么的时候，连吹风机里吹出来的暖风都让他觉得烫的他难受。  
可是井然并没有说话，尤东东只好祈祷井然是没听到。  
井然关了吹风机，把它放在一旁，又伸手揉了揉尤东东的头。“那你呢，你怎么想?”  
“啊?”尤东东被吹风机吹得耳朵红，喉咙莫名其妙地干燥。  
“你想跟我结婚吗？”井然看着尤东东的眼睛，此时的尤东东头发被吹得蓬松，双颊粉红两眼带着点光，处处都戳着井然内心柔软的那一处，井然忍不住把两人的距离又拉进了一些。  
“想。”尤东东如实回答。  
井然跪着，比坐在床的尤东东高出一个头，他可以轻易地看到尤东东被宽大的浴袍裹住的身体。  
井然的视线从尤东东的颈部滑倒胸口，他甚至能隐隐约约看到尤东东细窄的腰。  
尤东东总是会不自觉地勾引到他，比如紧张时因为咽口水而动的喉结，平躺时随着呼吸一上一下的小腹。也有花了小心思想勾引他也确实成功的小动作，比如刚刚在浴室井然差点忍不住要他被拒绝之后 ，尤东东羞着脸趁井然没注意没有穿放在架子上的内裤。  
“东东，”井然扯开了尤东东浴袍的系带，“叫我老公。”  
尤东东看着井然那张好看的脸，忍不住咽了咽口水，“老公。”  
“真听话。”井然满意地笑了，把东东压在床上吻上他的唇，此时尤东东的浴袍已经全部敞开。  
绕是已经习惯了与井然坦诚相见，尤东东还是紧张得有些发颤。“井然。。。。我，我有些冷。”  
井然惩罚似地啃了啃尤东东的喉结，“待会就热了。”井然的声音低沉得像迷惑水手的海妖，而单纯可爱的水手尤东东在听到他的声音时就已经六神无主了。  
井然摩挲着尤东东精廋的腰肢，上面还有一点点上次留下的印记。井然有个怪癖，他喜欢尤东东的下巴，尤东东很会长，该廋的地方绝对廋的恰到好处，有肉的地方又肉得恰到好处让人觉得性感。  
就比如他的下巴，尤东东因为懒，所以很少刮胡子。所以他有些肉感的下巴上有一层不扎人的胡子，井然喜欢，喜欢他们深吻时尤东东入情后留到下巴的口水，分不清是谁的。喜欢他嘴角的那颗小黑痣，被胡子遮得若隐若现，有意无意间就能撩拨到井然。  
井然细细吻着东东的嘴角，一点一点蹭着他软软的胡子。  
井然用膝盖顶开尤东东细长的双腿，右手从腰间滑向他想念了许久的小穴。左手伺候着尤东东胸前的小红粒，将两个乳粒搓弄得充血挺立。  
只是几天未见，那小穴就如主一样热情，紧紧的包住了井然的两根手指。  
“那么想我?”井然贴着尤东东的耳朵，“吸得那么紧。”井然将尤东东的耳垂含在嘴里，不断用舌尖去舔弄。  
“唔，”尤东东随着井然扩张的动作发出呻吟，“你。。。你快点。”  
井然感受到了抵在自己腹上的性器，“太久没做了，不做好扩张我怕你受伤，我先用手帮你好吗？”  
虽然尤东东跟井然已经在一起很久了，可是尤东东只要想到井然那双骨节分明生得白净的手套弄着自己的性器还是有些接受不了，这双手应该是拿着铅笔画纸，画出让别人羡慕惊叹的设计图稿。  
“别。”尤东东下意识推开井然，但是井然的手已经握住了自己的下部，开始套弄。  
“唔。。。井然别。”尤东东有些意乱情迷了，强撑着最后一点理智拒绝井然。  
“东东，我爱你。”  
井然一句我爱你让尤东东最后一根弦断了，在井然手里射了一次，井然指尖尽是乳白的精液。  
“舔干净，我的小猫。”井然将左手伸到尤东东嘴边食指轻轻划了一下尤东东的唇瓣。  
尤东东一心思想着井然那双好看的手全被自己弄脏了，急忙伸出舌头去舔，尤东东舔的仔细，配合肉感的唇瓣，井然下意识多加了一根手指。  
尤东东的私处已经塞了四根手指，那紧热的小穴像是熟悉井然一样，变得又湿又热。  
井然的手指从小穴里退出的时候，湿热的小穴吸允着那四根手指，拔出的瞬间发出了暧昧的声音。让含着井然指尖的尤东东忍不住羞得往井然怀里撞。  
井然的手指退出，取而代之的是井然又胀又热的性器，小穴紧密地裹着井然的性器，舒服得井然忍不住把自己全部送进去。  
可是他怕东东疼，几日的离别，让井然格外的温柔，他一点一点地把自己送进去，又害怕东东疼，等东东允许再进一点才发挥强大的忍耐力。  
“快点。”尤东东主动将自己的双腿分到最大，“井然我想你。”  
他有没有告诉过尤东东，他经常觉得尤东东像个湿漉漉的小狗，等着自己去拥抱疼爱。  
尤东东任何要求他都会满足，现在也不例外，井然的每一次进攻都直攻尤东东最柔软的地方，尤东东被他攻陷地又射了一次。  
“你明天不用工作吗?”尤东东喘着气问井然。  
“我罢工。”  
尤东东还想说什么就被井然堵住了嘴。  
井然的耐力却很好，尤东东被他摆弄了几个姿势他都还没有要射的意思，好在井然真的很温柔，不是一吻索取，更多的是照顾尤东东的感受。  
这一场下来，尤东东已经又满足又累，井然也在最后将自己交给了尤东东，全数射在尤东东体内。  
睡过去前尤东东有一个荒唐的想法∶自己会不会怀孕?  
最后傻乎乎的小猫尤东东觉得井然的孩子肯定很好看很好看，安心地睡了过去。  
井然看着怀里累趴了的尤东东，心里想着明天带着尤东东去挑戒指。他一直是一个对家没有概念的人，可是尤东东满足了他对家所有的幻想和希望，希望以后他井然年年有尤。


End file.
